


you give me the strength (to get back up and fight)

by geumyoungs



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, beautiful au, boxer!jihoon, supportive boyfriend woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geumyoungs/pseuds/geumyoungs
Summary: It's Jihoon's debut match as a professional fighter and Woojin is running late.





	you give me the strength (to get back up and fight)

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt received on daquad's curious cat
> 
> thank you for the prompt anon! i hope you enjoy <33

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _ Woojin thinks as he’s whizzing down the streets of Seoul trying to make it to his boyfriend’s match. It’s Jihoon’s debut match and he’s up against the monster rookie, the fighter that can’t be stopped, the one, the only, Kang Daniel (Woojin really hopes that his longer than necessary title is mostly hype, how could they put his baby up against someone with  _ “monster”  _ in their name?). Honestly, Woojin doesn’t want to be there at all. He doesn’t want to watch his boyfriend get beat up and battered. And he knows that Jihoon is strong, knows that he’s been training for this for years now and he’s finally made it to a professional league, but that doesn’t mean Woojin likes seeing Jihoon come home with bruises upon bruises blooming across his skin like a garden in the springtime. Woojin understands Jihoon’s passion though; the love of the pure physicality of sports, and besides, when it isn’t Jihoon, Woojin is an avid lover of boxing. He had thought that taking a nap would keep him from spending the hours he had before Jihoon’s match worrying over every little thing that could possibly go wrong (so far, Woojin had come up with  _ a lot  _ of things that could go wrong), but he’d underestimated how exhausted he had been from this past week and slept straight through his alarm. Now, he was atop his motorcycle trying to make it to a match that had started five minutes ago and he still had another ten minute drive ahead of him. The streets are empty for the most part, no traffic or other obstacles delaying him further because everyone was either already at the match or at home watching it on tv. Kang Daniel had quickly risen to the top with his good looks and quick hands and Jihoon had been marketed to be the  _ “first timer who could possibly dethrone the king”  _ god, since when was boxing so gaudy? Woojin reaches for his neck, double checking that he still has his pass to actually enter the arena, scanning the area for cameras and finding none, he speeds straight through the red light. Illegal? Yes. But Woojin had a boyfriend to support. 

 

Woojin makes it into the arena in five minutes (thankfully, Seoul wasn’t big on traffic cameras) and pushes his way inside, right away he can hear people groaning and screaming “boo” at the ring. He fights to get to the front and sees Jihoon on the ground, he’s bleeding profusely from somewhere on his face. Security guards be damned, Woojin rushes right up to the ring where he sees Jihoon’s coach. The security makes a move to grab him, but Woojin wriggles out of their hold and pulls out his pass. 

 

“It’s okay, he’s part of the team.” Jihoon’s coach informs the guards (Woojin breathes a sigh of relief for the other being so cool because he is most definitely  _ not _ part of the team). 

 

Woojin focuses back on the ring and sees the ref signal for Daniel to let Jihoon stand back up so they can continue the fight fairly. When Daniel is back at his corner, all eyes turn to Jihoon, who makes no move to stand. The crowd gets louder and Woojin wants to kick the ass of every goddamn spectator in this place for booing. The ref drops to the ground, counting down to rule a K.O and Woojin starts to shake his head. He’s not going to let Jihoon just lose everything he’s worked to build up these past few years.

 

“PARK JIHOON YOU GET YOUR ASS THE FUCK UP AND FIGHT!” Woojin screams from the sideline, startling the first row behind him. “GET THE FUCK UP, JIHOON!” 

 

“4! 5!” The ref keeps counting, getting closer to ten and Woojin is starting to get antsy. 

 

Jihoon slowly turns his head to see Woojin on the sideline, screaming beside his coach. He’s dazed and confused and he’s pretty sure he has blood in his eye, but he hears Woojin telling him to get up. They make eye contact and Jihoon feels like he could just lay here forever, looking into Woojin’s eyes.

 

“JIHOON, JUST STAND UP!” Woojin keeps screaming when he makes eye contact with his boyfriend, “YOU CAN DO THIS! JUST STAND UP”

 

“7! 8!” The crowd starts to silence, pretty sure that this match is going to be over already.

 

Everything hurts. His ribs ache, his brow is swelled so badly that he can barely open his eye, and he can taste blood. But then he hears Woojin still screaming for him to stand up, so stand up is what he does. Shakily, Jihoon gathers the strength to push himself up onto his knees. He stands slowly and the ref stops his counting, before he can signal for them to resume the fight, the bell rings, letting everyone know that Jihoon has managed to survive the first round. 

 

Not giving a damn about boxing etiquette, Woojin rushes into the ring and helps Jihoon over to his corner. He looks at Kang Daniel and glares, the fucker didn’t even seem to have any major damage, but Jihoon was already like this. 

 

Jihoon’s medic is at his side cleaning and bandaging the gash on his brow and Woojin reaches to take his boyfriend’s mouth guard out, “Baby, do you still want to do this?”

 

Jihoon looks up at Jihoon with a pained smile, “You made it!” He looks fondly at Woojin, but the younger knows it’s not the time to be making googly eyes at one another. 

 

“I asked you a question, Jihoon. Do you still want to fight?” Woojin kneels down to look at the other hard in the face. Jihoon looks like a mess, his eyes are tired and his chest is still heaving from his heavy breathing. But he sees the fire. He sees the passion and the joy and the love that Jihoon has for the moment and he knows his answer already. 

 

“Is that even a question? Of course, I’m going back out there.” Jihoon gives Woojin a dazzling smile despite the dried blood on the side of his face.

 

The crowd starts to get loud again as the break is starting to come to an end. Woojin can hear almost everyone in the arena cheering for Daniel now, even the announcers are saying that it’ll be a longshot for Jihoon to even last all ten rounds, nevermind actually winning. 

 

Jihoon’s coach pushes into the couples moment, looking right at his fighter, “Jihoon, remember what we’ve been practicing. Right when he swings, you have a window to hit him before he connects. He’s fast, but I know you can be faster. Fight smart, not wild. I know you know what to do. He can’t take a hit, Jihoon, you can win this still.” 

 

Woojin gapes admiringly at Jihoon’s coach. For the record, as extensive as Woojin’s knowledge on boxing via his tv is, it’s still no match for a true veteran and it shows when the only helpful thing Woojin can think of adding to his pep talk is: “Don’t get knocked out, stupid.” 

 

Jihoon laughs and nods at his boyfriend. He puts on his mouth guard and schools his expression to get focused for round two.

 

“Jihoon, I know you know what to do. We need a knock out, you won’t last another round in this condition. It was a shaky start, but I know you can finish strong.” Jihoon’s coach claps him on the shoulders and both he and Woojin make their way out of the ring. Before he stands up to go to center ring, he feels his boyfriend tug at his wrist. 

 

“I love you, okay? No matter what.” Woojin’s look is serious as can be and Jihoon feels warmth spread through his body. 

 

Gaining some energy from the younger’s words, Jihoon tries to tell him he loves him back, but the mouth guard stops him from forming words and the gloves make a finger heart impossible. Jihoon stands up and turns to Woojin, making a big heart with his arms over his head. 

 

Woojin laughs loudly at his goof of a boyfriend, “Just get out there!” 

 

Jihoon is still kind of wobbly on his feet, he’s feeling the nerves now that basically all of Korea just watched him get his ass kicked in the first round, but he has Woojin and that’s reason enough to give this his all. He chins up and touches gloves with Daniel, signaling that the fight has started. The two circle each other for some time, a battle of timing and experience happening between them that only trained fighters will pick up on just by watching. Jihoon has been studying Kang Daniel’s matches for the past four months in preparation for this match. He knows that the other doesn’t like to do this dance for long. That he’s hot blooded and will make the first move if Jihoon waits too long. Jihoon is waiting for the right moment, the moment when Daniel shifts his weight back onto his right leg to swing at him. Jihoon watches his feet and waits. They circle each other a few more times, the crowd is cheering for one of them to just swing already, but Jihoon holds his stance. Maybe the cheering cracks Daniel and that’s what causes him to swing while he’s a fraction offbeat. This is Jihoon’s chance and he takes it. He ducks and gives Daniel the strongest uppercut his fatigued body can manage. The other stumbles back, unwilling to let himself fall down. Jihoon expects this and he’s ready for it, he knows that no matter what, Daniel’s pride would never allow him to fall if there was any way to help it. Jihoon jabs at the other repeatedly and Daniel takes the bait. He keeps taking steps back to avoid Jihoon’s gloves until his back is against the ropes. Jihoon swings for real on him this time and Daniel raises his block to shield his head. Jihoon takes this opportunity to land blows on the other’s sides. He keeps his pace vigorous, knowing that the ref will soon tell him to take a step back to let Daniel off the ropes. This is where Jihoon’s years and years of training really start to show, Daniel makes a panicked decision to try and sneak in a jab to maybe force Jihoon back, but the second he lets his guard down, Jihoon deals him a hard punch right across the face. Daniel managed to land the jab, although it only grazes Jihoon, it’s enough to make him take a step back. Daniel uses the lull in attack to step away from the ropes. Jihoon follows him back to the center of the ring and from the sidelines he can hear Daniel’s coach yelling for him to calm down. Jihoon smirks, knowing that the other is bound to make more mistakes. Daniel tries to swing again, but his rhythm is off and the other takes advantage of this again, he ducks, just barely avoiding the punch and uppercuts Daniel one more time. The other falls onto the canvas and the arena goes wild at the sudden turn of events. Daniel gets back up as quickly as he fell and if he was flustered before, well, he was frustrated now. He goes straight into an attack and again, calm and collected, Jihoon steps out of the way. When Daniel turns around, Jihoon swings on him again and sends him back to the ground. This time, Daniel doesn’t get up right away and the ref starts to count. Jihoon walks back to his corner and he hears Woojin throw him a  _ “good job, baby, you’re doing great”  _ from the side of the ring. 

 

Daniel’s arms twitch, trying to gather the strength to get up before the ref can get to ten, but he fails. The ref calls the match. A K.O. for Jihoon. The crowd is screaming, but Jihoon doesn’t hear them because Woojin is pulling him into a kiss, leaning over the ropes. It’s awkward, Jihoon’s head guard squishes his cheeks together, he can’t make a kissy face with the mouth guard still in his mouth, and to top it all off, he’s pretty sure he tastes like blood and sweat, but Woojin is still kissing him regardless. 

 

The ref coughs awkwardly to break them apart so he can declare Jihoon as the winner and when they do both of them are blushing because they just kissed on national television. The ref brings Jihoon to center ring and raises his arm in the air. The crowd goes wild and the announcers scream animatedly about how Jihoon is a dark horse amongst the new rookie fighters. 

 

When the post-fight interviews have been finished and the rest of Jihoon’s injuries have been attended to, he finds himself in his dressing room alone and in disbelief that he actually won his debut match. 

 

The door opens and closes softly and there is Woojin, a fond smile on his face as he applauds his boyfriend, “You were amazing out there.” 

 

Jihoon reaches for the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Thanks.” He chances a look at Woojin and it’s like falling in love all over again, “I’m really glad you made it, Woojin.” 

 

“I am too, you had me worried there for a second.” Woojin snorts, “Imagine having to tell everyone my boyfriend is a loser!” 

 

Jihoon scoffs, but smiles nonetheless, “Well, you won’t have to because your boyfriend is a winner.” He raises his (good) brow at the other teasingly (Woojin thinks it’s one of the most attractive sights he’s ever scene, even with the other all bandaged up).

 

Woojin gets serious, he walks over, and kneels in front of the other. Taking both of Jihoon’s hands in his, he kisses the elder’s knuckles, “You’re always a winner to me.” 

 

Jihoon pulls his hands out of Woojin’s to grab him by the cheeks and pull him into a quick kiss, “You’re a winner too, baby.” 

 

The younger puckers his lips again, asking for another kiss and when he gets it, he smiles, “Why? Because I’m your boyfriend?” 

 

“Exactly.” Jihoon smirks. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again to the anon that sent us the prompt! i hope all of you liked it!
> 
> follow daquad on twitter! @daquadTM  
> my twitter acc: @geumyoungs


End file.
